Bondage - Hollywood Arts Style!
by JoleneD
Summary: It's summer at Hollywood Arts and everyone wants some hot bondage. Who will do it? Your reviews will say? Major couples : Jade/Beck, Beck/Tori, Beck/Cat, Cat/Robbie, Robbie/Trina, Jade/Cat, Jade/Tori, & Tori/André
1. Author's Note

**_This is an Author's note spot where I will personally talk to you... First off this is a VicTORIous & bondage fanfic... I will start with a day in their lives and then go to bondage... If you want a couple to do bondage please review and I will have them do bondage. I will have some people being lesbians. Thank you! JoleneD_**

Tori woke up and went to the kitchen. "Trina!" "Yes?" she asked. "What did you do with the toast?" "I used it on my lower portions for a new thing I'm trying. You want it?" "No!" Tori said. She pulled out some cereal when she heard the door ring. She opened it. "Hi Cat..." Tori said. "Hi Tori! Can I come in?" "Yeah.." she said letting Cat in. She closed the door. "You have any toast?" Cat asked. "No..." Tori said. "Once my family didn't have toast so my brother ate jelly instead." she said. "You want some cereal?" she asked. They ate. "Cat?" "Yes, Tori?" "Why are you here?" "Oh, well I wanted to know if you are a lesbian." "What!? Why!?" "Jade says you are cause you won't kiss Beck." "That's wrong." Tori said. "Do you wanna go to school with me?" "Yeah..." Cat said. They went to Hollywood Arts. "Hey Tori," André said calling them over. "What's up Little Red?" "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" "Nothing... Just you're little and you have red hair." "Okay." Cat said. "Hi Robbie and Beck!" she said calling them over.

_**So that's it... I really wanna get into the bondage so review and tell me which couples you wanna see!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to Torigagged for helping me come up with a lot of my material.**_

Cat walked over to Tori's house and rang the doorbell. "Hey Trina!" she said when Trina answered the door. "What do you want?" Trina asked annoyed. "I have a surprise! Close your eyes!" "Okay," Trina said and closed her eyes. Cat gagged her. Tori came out from behind the house. "Did you do it?" she asked. "Yeah," Cat said. "Come on... Let's take her to the truck. Now she'll pay for selling my song to Beyoncé and not even letting me get credit!" They lifted her into the trunk.

~Later~

_**Trina's POV**_

I woke up. "Where am I?" I asked. "Why don't you see?" asked a familiar voice. I looked around and gasped. I was naked and tied to the ground on my knees. "What do you want?" I snapped. Cat came out of the shadows with Tori... Both of them were wearing tight rubber dresses and stockings. "Cat! Tori! This isn't funny!" I yelled. "Trina?" Tori asked. "Yes?" I said. "You remember when you said you loved to watch foot worship?" Tori asked. "Yeah." I said. "OH NO!" Cat put her foot up. "Lick it." she said. "No!" I yelled. "Fine." she said and shoved her foot down my throat. "Kiss her toes." Tori said. This time I obeyed and kissed her foot. "Let's start the bondage now." Tori said. "BON-!?" I yelled but I was gagged.

_**No one's POV**_

**__**Trina awoke and was tied to the ceiling by her hands. She looked like a pyramid. She awoke and Cat came in. Cat strapped a vibrator to Trina's pussy. She had a chain with two metal clasps. She walked over to Trina. "What- What do you want?" Trina stuttered. Cat took the chain and put one on each nipple. "I am a lesbian and your mistress... Your parents lost some money and I bought you from them. You are now mine and Tori's sex slave and you will pleasure me and Tori. You will not cum until we say so." Cat leaned in and kissed Trina. Tori walked in and had a whip. She hit her. "This is for selling my song!" "OW!" "She's too noisy," Cat said. She tied a ball to the front of Trina's mouth and clasped it in the back. "This is for selling it to Beyoncé!" Tori hit her again. "And this, this is for taking my credit!" she said and hit Trina hard. Tori and Cat stood and were about to leave. "Tomorrow we will do worse," Cat said and they left leaving Trina to think about the things that had happened.


End file.
